Six-Claws
Six-Claws is a light, yellowish-brown, male, SandWing Outclaw and one of the most loyal Outclaws to Queen Thorn. He is the main protagonist of Winglets Three: Deserter. He has six claws on each front leg instead of five claws like most dragons would usually have. He seems to be a little frustrated with his mother for making it so every time he says his name every dragon automatically looks down at his claws to see if he really does have six claws. Burn wanted Six-Claws's claws for her weirding tower once he died. Six-Claws is the father of Ostrich. He was the one of the only dragons who knew about Thorn and Stonemover's relationship, the other being Armadillo. Before he joined the Outclaws, he was a high ranking general in Burn's army. Appearance In the Brightest Night he was described as, "His side was poked and dented with old scars, and he had six claws on each foreleg, instead of five." The Brightest Night, page 53 Biography Deserter Six-Claws is a dragonet when the book begins, about five years old. He and his family are loyal subjects of Queen Oasis's, and he remarks to his parents that no one would want to kill her because she is the best Queen ever. Prince Smolder comes to Six-Claws asking if he can deal with young Blister and Burn, who seemed to be plotting something. Six-Claws soon comes to the realization that it must involve Blaze, who they soon realize is missing. Six-Claws does not find the princess at first, but meets a four-year-old Dune, who gives advice on where to find her - the royal treasury, because of her treasure obsession. However, before the two dragons check the treasury, they see Blaze out in the middle of a sandstorm. Six-Claws tells Dune to get help and flies over to protect the princess. He tells her to come back to the palace, and she refuses, saying that she needs to find her crown. Six-Claws flies her back into the palace, rescuing her from certain death. King Char thanks Six-Claws for saving his daughter, while simultaneously scolding Blaze for her rudeness towards his six talons. Char invites Six-Claws and Dune to become part of the army. They accept and stay in the army, which is where they remain for a while. Six-Claws and Dune, along with Scald and Singe, are attempting to comfort Smolder after the disappearance of his girlfriend Palm. They hear chaos and roaring outside, and exit to find that Oasis is dead and there is no sign of the killer. Six-Claws sides with Burn because his mother did, and Dune follows his lead. After around twelve years, Six-Claws and his troops are shown returning from a battle on the search for Blaze. They meet up with Burn, who tells Six-Claws that he needs to move all his troops into Mud Kingdom territory. An argument ensues, as Six-Claws believes it is impractical. A mysterious dragon, most likely Deathbringer, appears in the shadows and tells him to abandon his position as general, as Burn is too cruel to win the War. In an attempt to force him to work with her, Burn rips one of Dune's already damaged wings, disabling him. Six-Claws escapes to the Outclaws along with Dune and Kindle, a nurse in the army. Assassin Six-Claws (a general for Burn at the time) was the next dragon Deathbringer was assigned to kill. Deathbringer then says he wouldn't kill Six-Claws, only convince him to switch from Burn's side of the Great War. The Brightest Night Six-Claws escorted Sunny when she came to the Scorpion Den and brought her before Thorn. Sunny considered the possibility that he might be her father, because of his six claws and her lack of SandWing tail barb, but then she supposed that she was only desperate to discover who her parents were. Once Thorn left to deal with a fire, Addax approached Six-Claws with his daughter, Ostrich, and forced him to choose between saving his daughter or following orders. Sunny willingly went with Addax to spare Six-Claws the choice and told him to lie to her mother about why she left. The next day, Addax allowed Ostrich to return to her father. Once Ostrich was returned, Six-Claws told Thorn about Sunny's abduction and participated in the Outclaws' assault on Burn's stronghold. Near the end of the battle, he refused to retreat with the rest of the Outclaws until he was sure Thorn and Sunny escaped. At Burn's stronghold, he and Qibli were seen bowing to Queen Thorn. Prisoners Fierceteeth threatened to tell on Saguaro about her unknown plan to Six-Claws, who is still loyal to Thorn. Six-Claws was one of Thorn's most trusted guards during Prisoners. Moon Rising After the fire in the history cave, Moon heard Clay think about a six-clawed dragon to take home some dragonets. Personality Six-Claws is a very loyal soldier and is one of the few dragons Thorn is capable of putting her complete trust into. He is very kind and treats Sunny like a family member and Thorn as his leader. He loves his daughter, Ostrich. Family Tree Trivia * Sunny once thought that Six-Claws was her father and Ostrich was her half sister. * He became a general, as well as an interrogator in charge of the stronghold guards after Thorn became queen. * He was once one of Burn's generals. ** However he left Burn's army after seeing her tear Dune's damaged wing to shreds. * Six-Claws is the first SandWing to get a Winglet. He is also the first (Qibli being second) SandWing to get a book, since Sunny is half NightWing. * It is highly likely that Kindle is Six-Claw's mate, and therefore Ostrich's mother. * In Deserter, Burn wanted to hang Six-Claw's talons up on a wall after he died. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SixClawsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing A normal sandwing.png SandWing eye.jpg Sandwingcolored.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Undescribedcolorhappy.png Six-claws.png DesertedbyAlaska.png|A scene from Deserter, by Alaska Screen Shot 2016-04-13 at 8.48.28 PM.png|six-claws staring at the night sky Sixclaws Ref.png|Six-claws Ref- QueenClam|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:QueenClam SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters Category:Deserter Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Mentioned in Assassin Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:The Outclaws Category:Soldiers Category:Guards